Diez
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Diez viñetas, diez historias. Diez one-shots protagonizados por Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom. Temática variada.
1. Hero

**1: Hero**

Él era un héroe.

No lo supo desde el principio, por muy poético que hubiese sido que así fuera. No. ¿Quién iba a imaginárselo? Neville no daba el tipo de héroe; no era ese chico atlético y guapo con un pasado trágico que el equipo de quidditch se moría por fichar sólo para tener a alguien a quien adorar y alzar en brazos. Como Harry. Ni siquiera era Neville ese eterno segundón, callado y discreto, que nunca destacaba pero en cuyos ojos se veía relumbrar el tormento interior, el valor a punto de estallar sin que nadie lo viera como una mina antipersonas.

No. Neville había sido siempre un pringado. Hermione no tenía por qué ocultárselo ahora, sentada en el Gran Comedor (_sobre _los _restos_ del Gran Comedor), ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto y tantos otros también, ahora que el estruendo de la batalla aún pitaba en sus oídos y sus dedos aún estaban pegajosos de sangre y entumecidos de agarrar la varita como se agarra la salvación eterna. La violencia del combate le había dejado un poso residual de sinceridad en el alma, y Hermione pudo formular en su mente esa palabra que jamás se habría atrevido a relacionar con un amigo. Pringado. Neville Longbottom siempre había sido un pringado.

El gordo de la cara de tonto. El pobre huerfanito que tenía miedo de su propia sombra. La víctima ideal de todas las bromas y los chistes crueles. El calzonazos que seguía siendo tratado como un bebé por su abuela. El pedazo de inútil que no era capaz ni de sujetar la varita como es debido. La presa de alumnos y profesores abusivos. El chico con quien sólo saldrías perdiendo una apuesta. Señor Por-qué-siempre-a-mí. Carne de pasillo. Cero a la izquierda. Un pringado.

Sin embargo, ahora, Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo. Miraba a Neville, sentado más allá en la misma mesa, con la espada de Gryffindor aún apoyada junto a su plato de tostadas, agradeciendo con la sonrisa más humilde que se había visto en esa escuela los cumplidos de su recién nacido club de admiradores. Hipócritas, pensó Hermione con su poso de sinceridad, antes de que se evaporara junto a la adrenalina del triunfo. Hipócritas ellos, hipócrita yo. Ninguno de ellos se habría acercado a halagar a Neville antes de aquel día. Nadie había visto al héroe en Neville hasta ese día. Porque no lo había.

O tal vez sí.

Porque en el porte de Neville, en la luz que iluminaba su cara de luna, en sus hombros despejados y en su espalda recta, había una seguridad que no podía ser recién nacida. Hermione lo había visto blandir una espada sobre la cabeza, gritar cubierto de sangre como un guerrero celta, desafiar a Voldemort en su mismísima ausencia de narices. Y la palabra pringado se estrellaba contra esa imagen, se hacía añicos, se retiraba humillada ante el chico que ella alguna vez rechazara como pareja del baile de navidad, y que ahora era un hombre. Tal vez, reflexionó Hermione, sintiendo el cálido cosquilleo de una sonrisa permeando el agotamiento atroz de horas y horas de batalla, no era tan inteligente como siempre se le había dicho. Al fin y al cabo, no había podido ver al héroe que dormía en Neville, y le había tenido pena, en lugar de admiración. Pero hoy, aquella mañana de primavera, con los escombros bajo sus pies y la mano de Ron en la suya, Hermione miró a Neville Longbottom, y vio a Godric Gryffindor sentado en su mesa, erguido y radiante, con los laureles de la victoria en las sienes.

Neville Longbottom era un héroe.

* * *

**¡Así empezamos un nuevo proyecto! Escribí esta colección como regalo de cumpleaños para un colega, que quería ver más interacción entre Neville y Hermione, que no tratan demasiado a lo largo de los libros. Fue un gran desafío y lo pasé genial inventando situaciones, algunas más tróspidas que otras XD**

**Iré subiendo los nueve capítulos que quedan a lo largo de este verano. Cada one-shot es autoconclusivo, pero algunos tienen referencias cruzadas. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia, no vaciléis en hacérmelo saber! Adoro los comentarios, y siempre respondo! (menos a los anónimos, pero eso es porque no puedo, que lo sepáis. Os adoro igual X3)**

**Nos vemos!**

**Belsan.**


	2. Sapos cornudos

**2: Sapos cornudos**

Hermione se echó por enésima vez el mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Llevaba haciéndolo toda la tarde y empezaba a notar que su pelo, de tanto tocarlo y cargarlo de estática, estaba pasando del "mi pelo es castaño y lo peino una vez al año" a un decidido "¡¿qué coño tiene esa chica en la cabeza?!" Bufó y se recordó una vez más que era una chica madura y sensata y que había en este mundo centenares de cosas más importantes que el aspecto del cabello. Neville, por ejemplo. Aunque ahora mismo había una que se había colocado en el puesto inmediatamente superior a Neville en cuestión de importancia, y era aguantarse las ganas de soltarle a Neville una colleja.

Neville, por su parte, no lo estaba pasando mejor. Tenía la nariz tiznada de hollín de caldero y la frente le brillaba de sudor, por no hablar de los restos de tripas de sapo cornudo encostrados en sus uñas, testimonio de otro desagradable castigo de Snape. Pero lo mejor/peor era su cara: esa expresión de total desamparo que resultaba cómica e irritante a la vez. Hermione ya no sabía por cuál de las dos impresiones decantarse.

-Vale. Venga. No pasa nada. Vamos a intentarlo otra vez.

-Déjalo, Hermione. No tiene sentido. Sabes que no puedo.

Eso. ESO era lo que la irritaba más. Ese tonito plañidero, esa autocompasión constante. Hermione se tenía por una persona con un nivel razonable de empatía, y podía aguantar bien la torpeza (si no era esa la manera de aguantar a Ron, que bajara Dios y lo viera), la imprudencia (ahí estaba Harry)… incluso, si bien no la soportaba, podía apartar de su vista con elegante desprecio la estupidez y la ignorancia. Pero se negaba a tolerar la pena por uno mismo, sobre todo viniendo de alguien inteligente como Neville.

-Sí que puedes –"que no se note el rechinar de dientes, Hermione"-. Vamos, Neville, una vez más. La cosa está en volver a intentarlo. ¿Sabes cuántas veces tuvo que fallar Thomas Alva Edison antes de inventar el filamento de la bombilla?

-¿Qué es una bombilla?

Matanza.

-La… la bombilla, Neville. Esas bolas de cristal con las que los muggles iluminan las casas.

-Ah.

-Neville, no te distraigas –con un ágil movimiento de la varita, Hermione hizo desaparecer los restos de poción chamuscada pegosteados al fondo del caldero-. La poción anticongelante. Otra vez.

-¿Cuántas veces más vamos a tener que hacerlo?

-LAS QUE HAGAN FALTA –estableció Hermione con un tono retumbante que a Neville le recordó un poquito demasiado a su abuela. Antes del segundo parpadeo ya estaba picando jengibre.

-¡Hey, Hermione!

Harry y Ron habían aparecido por la puerta de la mazmorra, con un abundante cargamento de dulces y pasteles.

-¿Cómo va todo?

"Sé amable, Hermione. Recuerda ser amable"

-Van muy bien, la verdad –dijo sonriendo-. Ya casi lo tenemos. ¿Verdad Neville?

-Ngah –la mirada de Neville reflejaba su mundo interior: un insondable abismo de miseria. Harry y Ron sonrieron divertidos.

-Menudo está Snape este año –opinó Ron, entre rana y rana de chocolate-. Va por ahí con cara de enema.

-De supositorio mal puesto –acotó Harry, muerto de risa.

-De cebolla en vinagre.

-De culo de troll.

-De Filch estreñido.

-¡De bombilla! –colaboró Neville.

-¡Neville, NO TE DISTRAIGAS! –exclamó Hermione, exasperada-. ¿Ya has terminado de picar el jengibre? Ahora dos dedos de infusión de mandrágora. Venga.

-Caray, Hermione, lo tienes como a un soldado –comentó Ron, engullendo su tercera rana de chocolate en lo que llevaba en la mazmorra.

-O como a un esclavo, más bien –terció Harry.

-¡Sólo estoy intentando ayudarlo! –exclamó Hermione, ofendida-. Y Neville se está esforzando mucho –subió la voz a propósito para disimular el ruido que había hecho Neville al romper su enésima redoma de la tarde.

-Demasiado, diría yo –replicó Ron-. Yo ni siquiera sabía que se podía pedir que te dejaran las mazmorras para practicar después de clases.

-No me sorprende –dijo Hermione, con más maldad de la pretendida-. A veces dudo de que siquiera entiendas el idioma que hablan los profesores, Ron Weasley –se volvió hacia su protegido dejando a Ron con la boca llena de indignación y chocolate-. Neville, ¿ya está la mandrágora?

-Creo que sí…

-Ahora las tripas de sapo cornudo.

-¿No podemos saltarnos esa parte? –preguntó Neville, plañidero-. Ya te he dicho que me dan náuseas desde que…

-NO –tronó Hermione en modo abuela-de-Neville-. Una onza de tripas de sapo cornudo. AHORA –y a Neville le faltaron dedos para empezar a pesar el mentado ingrediente, con una expresión que mostraba a las claras que preferiría beber pus de bubotubérculo antes que andar enredando con aquella asquerosidad.

-Pobre Neville. Ese caraculo de Snape lo ha dejado traumatizado –se solidarizó Harry.

-Chicos, sed constructivos –"aplomo, recupera el aplomo, Herm"-. Apoyad mejor a Neville. Decidle lo bien que lo está haciendo.

Ron y Harry dirigieron dos miradas dubitativas hacia Neville, que revolvía conteniendo a duras penas las arcadas una poción espesa y pegajosa que empezaba a oler a quemado. La sonrisa de Hermione palpitó un poco.

-Eh… ánimo, Nev –dijo Harry.

-Sí, eso. Ya verás cómo esta vez no la cag-cómo esta vez te sale bien –balbució Ron, pensando en lo parecida que era Hermione a su madre cuando lanzaba su mirada admonitoria.

-Hermione, ¿podemos dejarlo por hoy? No me encuentro bien…

-No, Neville. El truco está en perseverar. Ya casi lo tienes.

-Dale un descanso al pobre, Hermione. Creo que lo estás matando.

-No voy a dejar que se rinda, Harry, sé que puede conseguirlo –la poción empezó a despedir un humo denso y maloliente, a través del cual se veía el rostro lívido y sudoroso de Neville Longbottom-. Sólo necesita un poco de motivación.

-Yo creo que lo que necesita es una buena ducha y luego a la cama –opinó Ron-. Ya ha tenido bastante de estudiar por hoy.

-Ron, ¿de qué lado estás?

-¡¿Desde cuándo hay lados?!

-Hermione…

-Sigue ahí, Neville, ya casi lo tenemos –Hermione miró mosqueada a Ron a través del humo-. Os pedí que os pasarais por aquí para animar a Neville, y tú estás haciendo justo lo contrario.

-Sólo creo que deberías dejarlo descansar…

-Claro, como tú siempre estás descansando…

-¡¿Pero por qué siempre la agarras conmigo?!

-Bueno, creo que yo me marcho… -intentó Harry, pero un magnífico ejemplar de la "mirada matriarcal" de Hermione lo dejó en el sitio.

-Hermione…

-Aguanta, Neville, ya verás cómo te sale. Tienes las aptitudes sociales de un zapato, Ron Weasley.

-¿Qué aptitudes sociales ni qué niño muerto? Neville está hecho papilla, deja que se vaya.

-Hermione…

-¡Ya basta! ¿No os dais cuenta de que si seguís repitiéndolo se lo creerá? Neville es un ser humano perfectamente inteligente y capaz de aprobar Pociones y cualquier asignatura que se le presente, sólo necesita una oportunidad de creerlo, y no lo estáis ayudando agravando su incapacidad adquirida.

-Eh, eh, eh, no te pongas técnica conmigo.

-Hermione…

-¡¿QUÉ, NEVILLE?!

Y en ese momento Neville Longbottom vomitó por todo el lugar: dentro del caldero, sobre la mesa, en su mochila y en los calcetines de Hermione. Ron y Harry permanecieron quietos un momento, helados de susto, antes de recogerse los bajos de la túnica y salir disparados de la mazmorra al ritmo de un grito que demostraba que, madurez aparte, Hermione Granger también podía perder los nervios.

* * *

**Well hello! Aquí tenemos un poco de humor para cambiar de tercio. No sé si lo habré conseguido hacer bien. Debo decir que escribiendo este capítulo recordé lo terriblemente identificada que me siento con Hermione. Mayoritariamente porque las dos tenemos matojos de pelo absolutamente infernales X3.**

**Comentarios, sugerencias y ola ke ases, a los reviews, ya sabéis que me encantan. Sí, los ola ke ase también. True story.**


	3. Toi, que j'eusse aimée

**3: Toi, que j'eusse aimée**

A ti, pude haberte amado. Lo sé. Aunque se trate sólo la certeza de un idiota de catorce años. Aunque sea con la seguridad de uno que hasta ayer era un niño y hoy no tiene ni idea de lo que es. A ti pude haberte amado. Lo sé.

No es que yo sepa gran cosa sobre el amor. El amor hasta hace dos días era algo que le ocurría a los demás, un lugar común en el arte y poco más. El amor era un país lejano, que sabes que existe y ves en los mapas, pero en el que nunca has estado. Y yo nunca había estado en ese país, Hermione, aunque lo había visto mil veces en mi mapa. Y de repente un día, sin que mediara transición, me desperté de lleno en esa tierra desconocida, sumergido en una realidad nueva y relumbrante como los sueños. No me preguntes cómo. Simplemente supe que estaba enamorado de ti.

Y de repente las imágenes y las palabras que nunca habían significado nada se volvieron reales, tan hermosas como jamás las hubiera imaginado. De repente el desastre que era tu pelo se transformó en un bosque en otoño, y tus ojos castaños, que hasta entonces habían sido tan castaños como los de cualquiera, adquirieron una inédita profundidad. Pude ver tu valentía, Hermione, el esplendor de tu furia, la dulzura de tu trato, el orgullo de tu porte, cada rasgo en ti te hacía más y más hermosa a mis ojos. Porque lo eres, Hermione, siempre lo has sido. Puede que pienses que no es cierto, pueden que creas que la belleza es algo superficial que sólo preocupa a Parvatis y a Pansies, que hay cosas más importantes. Eso es lo que te hace hermosa. No es el pelo perfecto, los dientes pequeños, la ropa bonita ni el maquillaje. Lo que te hace hermosa, Hermione, ahora lo entiendo, es que eres tú. Y tú, a quien podría amar con toda mi alma, brillas con el fulgor de todo lo que es bueno y puro en el mundo.

Lo único que sé es que te quise como un loco aquel cuarto curso, cuando regresamos al colegio y te vi por enésima vez, por vez primera. El por qué lo desconozco. ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sé. Quizá en eso consiste estar enamorado. Tal vez te amé desde el primer día. Tal vez te amé porque me tocaba enamorarme. "Pero si eres un crío" habría dicho mi abuela. Y lo era. Y te amaba como un crío, inocente, fascinado, sintiéndolo todo por primera vez. Esa fue mi tragedia.

Porque tú nunca me amarías. Ni siquiera jugué a engañarme, como a veces hacemos los adolescentes, por la amabilidad de tu trato o todas las veces que acudiste en mi ayuda. Cuando amas por primera vez amas a todo o nada, y yo no era nada para ti. No como yo hubiera querido. Me apreciabas y me valorabas, y veías en mí algo más que sólo un gordo torpón y cobarde. Eso hacía que yo te amara más, pero también te alejaba inevitablemente de mí. Tú no estabas hecha para amarme a mí. Y lo peor de todo era que yo sabía que lo que tú deseabas no era a un príncipe azul que te cegara con su brillo y te rescatara de tus tribulaciones. Tú eras perfectamente capaz de amar a un chico de verdad, un hijo de vecino, con sus fallas y sus taras. Por eso nunca te fijaste en Harry, El Niño que Vivió, y por eso, a pesar de que podía ver cómo te brillaban los ojos ante sus abultados músculos de atleta, jamás te enamorarías de Viktor Krum. No. Tú querías al idiota de Weasley, toda la escuela lo sabía. Al tarugo, obtuso, bocazas e infinitamente afortunado Weasley.

Yo pude haberte amado, Hermione. Habría empeñado mi alma con tal de hacerte feliz; habría pasado mis días diciéndote lo admirable, noble y perfecta que eras. Si tan sólo hubieras aceptado venir conmigo al baile de navidad. Si tan sólo hubieras estado libre, si hubieras dicho sí, Hermione, te habría amado por siempre. Por siempre, desesperadamente, como sólo se ama la primera vez. Porque el primer amor siempre es para siempre. Y una parte de mí siempre te amará. Aunque para ti yo no sea más que un amigo discreto. Aunque tarde o temprano te saque de mi cabeza y puede quererte como la amiga que eres. Aunque llegará el día en que quiera a alguien y me corresponda (y no pierdo la esperanza de que así sea), algo en mí siempre te amará con toda la fuerza de lo que podría haber sido, y que sólo será en mi corazón.

A ti, Hermione Granger, **pude** haberte amado.

* * *

**Do we get cheesy? We dooooooooo XD. Este capítulo fue uno de los más fáciles de escribir y uno de los que más me emocionaron; al final va a ser que debajo de capas y capas de porno y tragedia gratuita soy un alma sensible XD.**

**El título, "Toi, que j'eusse aimée", significa "tú, a quien pude haber amado", y es el último verso del poema "À une passante" ("A una transeúnte") de Charles Baudelaire. Me pareció que el amor imaginario del que habla ese poema, prendido de una posibilidad que jamás será, casaba muy bien con la temática de este capítulo. Además, estoy convencida de que Hermione fue el primer amor de Neville, y los primeros amores son una de mis temáticas favoritas: la vacilación, el autoconocimiento, el descubrimiento de nuevas sensaciones y emociones que nunca volverán a ser tan intensas e imperecederas como esta vez, por ser la vez primera. Así que todo fluyó maravillosamente ^^  
**

**Comentarios, consejos y sugerencias, al botón de review! Nos veremos pronto. Besos!**

**Belsan/.**


	4. Galletas

**4: Galletas**

-Ey, Neville.

-¿Qué?

-Neville.

-¿Qué?

-Neville. Neville. Neville. Neville.

-¿Qué?

-Longbottom –y Hermione estalló en la risa más estúpida que Neville había oído jamás. No pudo más que reírse con ella.

-Eres tonta, Hermione Granger.

-Tú más.

-No, tú más.

-No, tú- ¿sabes qué me apetece?

-No sé, ¿qué?

-¡Nadar!

-Es diciembre.

-¡No me importa! –Hermione se puso en pie decidida, para luego volver a caer en el sofá, cosa que no le restó ni un ápice de ímpetu-. ¡Quiero nadar en el lago!

-¿Con el calamar?

-¡Con el calamar gigante!

-Pero Hermione…

-¡Bajo las estrellas!

-Hermione…

-¡Hagamos locuras!

-Hermione…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Saxofón –la última sílaba se le escapó entre los dientes con una carcajada incontenible. Ella también se rió. ¿Era baba lo que se le estaba cayendo por la barbilla?-. Menuda prefecta estás hecha, Granger.

-Y tú eres un cateto, Longbottom –balbució Hermione, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá y poniendo las piernas encima de él. Tardó un rato, porque no terminaba de decidir qué posición era la más adecuada.

-Ya lo sé –contestó Neville, neutro. Hermione lo miró. Él miró al fuego de la chimenea, con ojos vidriosos.

-O sea, no.

-Sí.

-Que noooooooo, Neville.

-Que síííííííí, Hermione.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí. ¡Aaaaaah! –Hermione acababa de darle un golpe de talón peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna-. ¡Serás PERRA!

-¡No digas tacos, COÑO!

-¡No los digas tú, JODER!

-¡Ssssssht, vamos a despertar a toda la torre!

-¡Entonces cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

-¡Rata fea!

-¡Sapo cornudo!

Siguió un breve silencio. Neville miraba al fuego. Hermione miraba hacia abajo. Demonios. Las paredes habían empezado a fundirse.

-Ey, Neville.

-¿Qué?

-Neville.

-¿Qué?

-Neville. Neville. Neville. Neville.

-Quítate de encima, Hermione.

-Neville –de repente Granger estaba sobre su regazo, y lo miraba tan de cerca que parecía que tenía un solo ojo-. Yo no creo que seas un cateto.

-Sí que lo piensas. Todos lo pensáis.

-La opinión de todos me importa un pito. Yo no soy "todos".

-Pero lo piensas.

-¡Que no! Da igual lo que los demás piensen. A ver, ¿acaso tú piensas que yo soy una…?

-¿…empollona insoportable?

-¡Neville!

-Hombre, a ratos…

-¡Neville! –los aturdidos ojos de Hermione relampaguearon furiosos por un segundo-. ¡Eres un…!

-Pero te quiero igual –espetó Neville, antes de echarse a reír tan fuerte que roció a Hermione de saliva pulverizada y migas de galleta.

-¿Eh? –desconcierto.

-Que te quiero, tonta.

-Sólo me lo dices porque… bueno, que no.

-Noooooo, Hermione. Te quiero muuuuuuucho.

-¡Entonces yo también te quiero a ti! –clamó ella, lanzándole otra patada. Esta vez estaba preparado para esquivar.

-No.

-¡Sí! Te quiero aunque seas un cateto.

-Mentira.

-No, verdad.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena.

-Pues hala.

Se repantigaron en el sofá, cada uno en su lado, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara. Los dos se querían. Y además había galletas. Qué bien.

El momento beatífico duró hasta que el terrible alarido de Alicia Spinnet perforó la noche, despertando definitivamente a toda la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡¿QUIÉN COÑO SE HA COMIDO MIS GALLETAS DE MARÍA?!

* * *

**Para este capítulo me propuse escribir algo de humor absurdo... No sé si habrá salido humorístico, pero creo que el nivel de absurdidad es satisfactorio X3**

**Para la gente de Latinoamérica, "cateto" viene a significar "perdedor", "torpe", "tontón". Si alguien tiene alguna otra duda, que me la diga... yo no me olvido de ustedes porque también soy del terruño, aunque viva lejos ^^**

**No duden en hacerme saber su opinión con un comentario! Nos leemos.**

**Belsan/.**


	5. Petrificus totalus

**5: Petrificus totalus**

Nadie te lo dice, pero hay mucho tiempo para pensar cuando alguien te ha lanzado una maldición de inmovilidad total. Desde luego que lo hay. En las explicaciones de los profesores, o en los relatos al respecto (ya sea en los libros, en las revistas o en fanfarronas narraciones de los estudiantes mayores) da la impresión de que el maldecidor de turno lanza el petrificus y ahí se acaba la historia del maldecido; el otro se guarda su varita alegremente, pasa por encima y a otra cosa. Hay mucha insistencia en cómo se lanza el conjuro, el movimiento de la varita y cosas semejantes, pero nadie te prepara para recibir un petrificus totalus. Y por Merlín, que te da tiempo para pensar.

Neville recorrió por enésima vez la sala común de Gryffindor con la mirada, siguiendo el mismo orden: la butaca, la chimenea, la repisa de la chimenea, el cielo raso de madera, el tapiz del muro norte, la alfombra. Eso era todo lo que alcanzaban sus ojos, y empezaban a dolerle de tanto forzar su campo de visión. Demonios, qué aburrimiento.

Esto le pasaba por hacerse el héroe. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Su abuela le habría puesto las orejas calientes a pellizcos si lo hubiese visto hacer el ridículo de aquella manera. "¡Voy… voy a pelear con vosotros!" Muy bien, Neville. Brillante. Si hubiera podido mover la cara, habría resoplado. No sabía qué mosca le había picado para creer que tenía una oportunidad de ganar al trío dorado en enfrentamiento abierto. Y no es que no se sintiera imbuido de una feroz certeza de poder, aunque fuera, defender su honor hasta cierto límite contra los puños de Harry y Ron. Tampoco eran tan fuertes. Pero no se esperaba que Hermione peleara. Menos que sacara la varita.

Hermione, esa cabrona. Era la más lista de la clase, y lo sabía. Y podía ir por la vida con su aire de mosquita muerta, pero Neville ya estaba haciendo una nota mental (poca cosa más podía hacer, tirado en el suelo como un leño): Hermione era la más peligrosa de los tres. Empollona, remilgada, llorica, y antes de que te des cuenta te saca la varita y te maldice y te tienes que tirar toda la noche petrificado rememorando tu desgracia. De verdad, qué cabrona.

Tenía que aprenderse el embrujo él también. Bueno, puestos a hacer propósitos, tenía que aprenderse unos cuantos hechizos. Bueno, tal vez simplemente tenía que esforzarse un poco más en clase. O… o no subestimar a su enemigo y punto. No pensaba permitir que Hermione volviera a maldecirlo. Malfoy sí, claro, porque Malfoy era un cabrón desgraciado y le daba miedo. Ése seguro que lo volvía a maldecir. Pero Hermione, ¡ya le valía!, no. Se suponía que eran amigos.

No es que la odiara, claro está. Sólo estaba enfadado con ella. Hermione no había tenido más que amabilidad y buenas palabras para con él desde aquel primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando se recorrió el tren arriba y abajo con él, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, buscando a Trevor. Qué va. Hermione era una chica realmente estupenda. Pero, ¡qué cabrona había revelado poder ser! A través de la rigidez de su cuerpo, Neville notó también ciertas ganas de reírse. La maldita Hermione. Qué guardado se lo tenía. Desde luego, era lista. Pensaba guardarle el petrificus, eso estaba claro, hasta el fin del los tiempos, pero qué lista era Hermione. Nunca se lo había dicho (y menos a partir de ahora, después de la _bromita_ que acababa de gastarle), pero la admiraba mucho. Tal vez no estaría mal ser un poco más como ella. Aunque con mejor pelo, claro, porque lo de su pelo sí que era demencial.

Y al final, las cosas salieron bien. Porque cuando Dumbledore anunció que los últimos diez puntos extra para Gryffindor, aquellos diez puntos que les servían para arrebatarle a Slytherin la copa de las casas, los primeros puntos que Neville Longbottom había ganado en su patética vida, se debían a haberle plantado cara a Hermione y los otros dos, pensó que, a fin de cuentas, ese primer éxito de su vida se lo debía a ella. A Hermione Granger, esa cabrona.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches todo el mundo! Dentro de cuatro horas tengo que salir para el aeropuerto y subirme a un avión rumbo a Helsinki. Es mi primer viaje completamente sola (soy una niña grande, ok? OK) así que estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Y qué mejor manera de calmar los nervios que insultar a Hermione (pero con cariño) desde la mente de Neville? Aquí lo tienen, señoras y señores. Por favor, no se coman mutuamente en mi ausencia.**

**Nos vemos! **

**Belsan/.**


	6. Always forever

**6. Always forever**

-¡Neville! ¡Eh, Neville! ¡Luna!

Le fue imposible no verla. Aun entre la multitud, su pelo seguía constituyendo un estandarte descomunal que se alzaba orgulloso sobre el resto de cabezas. Neville notó una sonrisa cálida creciéndole en los labios, y apretó más fuerte la mano de Luna.

Hermione llegó, con su sonrisa radiante, intentando acomodar la multitud de bolsas que llevaba en las manos mientras trataba de sentarse, equilibrando su vientre protuberante de embarazada.

-¡Luna, cómo me alegro de verte! No sabía que habías vuelto. ¿Cómo te fue por Uganda? ¿Viste muchos nundus?

-Unos cuantos, pero lo que a mí me interesaba eran los qwoglers arbóreos. Y de esos no vi ninguno –repuso Luna-. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez no existen.

-Oh, ¿tú crees? –dijo Hermione amablemente, pero aprovechó para cruzar con Neville una sonrisa cómplice. Neville se la devolvió de inmediato, y volvió a apretar la mano de Luna.

-¿Dónde está Ron, por cierto? –preguntó.

-Mi señor marido está ahí fuera en el callejón, de compras con Harry. Sí, de compras. Ron. Creo que quiere comprarle al bebé un equipamiento en miniatura de los Chudley Cannons –Neville y Luna rieron ante la idea. Definitivamente era algo que Ron haría.

-¿Y el bebé, cómo está? –volvió a interesarse Neville.

-Bien, bien, no me está dando demasiados problemas. Náuseas de vez en cuando, pero nada serio. Ahora bien, al próximo que intente tocarme la barriga le lanzaré el embrujo de los mocomurciélagos sin ninguna piedad –bromeó Hermione, agitando en el aire una varita invisible.

-¿En serio -preguntó Neville, empezando en broma el gesto de tocársela.

-Me lo he pensado mejor. _Avada kedavra_! –exclamó Hermione, y Neville fingió que se derrumbaba muerto sobre la mesa, riendo los dos. Era como en los viejos tiempos, haciendo bromas en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando aún eran niños y las amenazas de la magia oscura eran mitos lejanos.

-A este paso, acabaré matando a Ron también –continuó Hermione-. Vive pendiente de mí y del bebé. Me mira como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

-¿Cree que vas a dar a luz a un snorkack de cuernos arrugados? –preguntó Luna, muy seria.

-¡Dios mío, espero que no! –exclamó Hermione, y volvió a reírse con ganas-. Espero que mi hijo no salga tan feo.

-Es imposible que un hijo tuyo salga feo, Hermione –la consoló Neville-. A no ser, claro, que salga con la cara de susto de Weasley –y obsequió a las espectadoras con una imitación bastante acertada de la expresión de nervios de Ron. Las carcajadas se redoblaron.

-Dios, Neville, me matas. Te hemos echado de menos –dijo Hermione, risueña, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Luna sólo sonreía, mirándolos a los dos.

-Nos alegramos mucho de verte, Hermione –dijo-. Los dos también te echábamos de menos. Creo que Neville un poco más.

La risa de Neville fue apagándose poco a poco, mientras él y Hermione se recomponían. Ya no eran niños. Eran adultos. Adultos con compromisos. Neville se dio cuenta de que había soltado la mano de Luna sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, voy a buscar a Ron y a Harry, no sea que se pierdan. Les diré que estáis aquí esperando –dijo Hermione, levantándose dificultosamente de la silla con la mano en la barriga-. Echadme un ojo a las bolsas, ¿sí? Vuelvo enseguida. Ah, y a ver si esta noche o una de esta semana venís a cenar a la Madriguera. Luna, tienes que ver a Ginny embarazada. Parece un globo pelirrojo con un humor de perros.

Tras una última tanda de risas, Hermione salió de la cafetería y se perdió momentáneamente entre el gentío. Neville siguió por unos segundos la trayectoria de su densa mata castaña, y luego volvió a mirar a Luna.

-Se ha puesto muy guapa –dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos suyos, y una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Luna sabía lo que él había sentido por Hermione en el colegio, aunque nadie más, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Ginny, se habían percatado, y él nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Luna lo había sabido desde siempre. Aquella chica que solía mirar al mundo con cara de pasmo a través de unas espectrogafas y que hablaba tanto de criaturas inventadas que había acabado haciendo de ellas una profesión, era sin embargo más intuitiva que la mayoría de personas que conocía.

-Hay cosas que cuesta olvidar, ¿verdad? –comentó Luna, como por casualidad, mientras volvía a poner su mano sobre la de Neville-. A veces piensas mucho en una cosa, luego la dejas estar y parece que te has olvidado, pero de repente algo te la recuerda y es como si nunca se hubiera ido. A mí me pasó aquella vez cuando investigaba a los flibbers azules…

Luna lo sabía, y aceptaba aquella parte de su vida, como todas las otras fallas de Neville. A pesar de su mirada huidiza y de hablar en acertijos, Luna era clara y diáfana, como la luz del astro cuyo nombre llevaba. Por eso Neville se sentía tan afortunado de haberla encontrado. Por eso Neville la amaba.

-Luna…

-¿Hm?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y ánimos, volví de Helsinki de una pieza (por cierto, una ciudad increíble ^^).**

**Y me da igual lo que diga JK Rowling, Luna y Neville juntos es canon, VALE? Maldita sea, Joanne T.T**


	7. Obertura

**7: Obertura**

Sólo cuando las manos de sus padres se perdieron en un mar de decenas de manos similares que decían adiós desde el andén, mientras el tren arrancaba hacia lo desconocido, Hermione descubrió que había estado reteniendo la respiración. Se obligó a exhalar, inhalar y exhalar nuevamente, muy despacio, pero no consiguió calmar el retumbar de su corazón. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Frote de manos en la túnica nueva para limpiar el sudor (inútil), toque en el pelo para comprobar que seguía en su(s) sitio(s) habitual(es), respirar otra vez. ¿Y si el primer día le hacían una pregunta y no sabía contestarla? Una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le decía que eso era imposible, que se había leído todos los libros de texto una y otra vez, que podía recitarlos de memoria, pero la otra vocecita, mucho más insidiosa, no se callaba.

"Piensas demasiado, Hermione, cariño" le decía su madre siempre. "Ese es tu problema". Hermione siempre se había resistido a aceptar que los ejercicios mentales de cualquier tipo fueran perjudiciales para un individuo, pero ahora que mamá, papá y la seguridad de su casita en Brighton habían desaparecido más allá del andén, empezaba a preguntarse si sería cierto que los padres solían conocer a sus hijos mejor de lo que éstos se conocían a sí mismos. Al fin y al cabo, pensó desanimada, mientras recorría dando tumbos el pasillo sin atreverse a pedir sitio en ningún compartimiento, pensar y pensar era todo lo que hacía. Pensaba e imaginaba los brillantes discursos que daría en el colegio el día en que Miss Flattley se dignara escucharla en clase de debate; pensaba detalladamente en las agudas réplicas con que les cerraría la boca a sus estúpidos compañeros la próxima vez que intentaran llamarla empollona; pensaba en un futuro idílico en el que las personas la escucharían y la seguirían, fascinados por su poder de oratoria y la nobleza de sus ideales, dispuestos a secundarla en lo que fuera. Pensaba. Sí, pensaba.

Se detuvo junto a una de las ventanas y miró, pero su mente estaba a mundos de distancia del paisaje emborronado de afuera. Pensar. Eso era todo lo que hacía. Pero nunca actuaba. Qué tonta había sido de pensar que las cosas cambiarían sólo por descubrir de repente que había poderes mágicos durmiendo en su interior. Hermione cruzó los brazos. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Oh, todas las fabulosas fantasías que había tenido, de sí misma deslumbrando a los profesores, haciendo amigos de verdad, recibiendo por fin el cariño y la admiración que tanto deseaba. Empollona Granger era Empollona Granger, no había nada que fuera a cambiar eso. "¿Ni siquiera tú?" dijo otra vez la vocecita en su cabeza, pero estaba demasiado triste y enfadada como para hacerle caso. No. Nada. Iría a su nueva escuela, agacharía la cabeza y sacaría las mejores notas, eso se le daba bien. En cuanto a lo de hacer amigos, bah, no los necesitaba, pensó, ignorando el escozor en los ojos. Si pensaban por un segundo que Hermione Granger iba a aguantar más pullas, a sentarse en la fila de atrás y a morderse la lengua en clase para que no se burlaran de ella, lo llevaban claro. ¡No iban a conseguir hundirla, y no necesitaba de su estúpida aprobación ni de…!

-Oye. Perdona.

Hermione se volvió, sorprendida en mitad de su apasionado soliloquio mental. Al otro lado del pasillo había un niño de su edad, cachetón y colorado, que se encogía tímido sobre sí mismo, como si hubiera oído los vituperios que Hermione había proferido dentro de su cabeza y temiese recibir más. Hermione tragó saliva y se enderezó, frotándose otra vez las manos contra la túnica nueva.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, intentando parecer aplomada y amable a la vez.

-Es que… me preguntaba –el chico no la miraba directamente a los ojos-. He perdido mi sapo, y pensé que tal vez tú lo habías visto…

-¿Tu sapo?

-Sí, un sapo grande, negro verdoso –explicó el muchacho-. Se llama Trevor. Siempre se me escapa, y no lo he visto desde que subí al tren. Estoy preocupado. No quiero que le pase nada. He preguntando por ahí, pero nadie lo ha visto. Creo que se están riendo de mí. A todos les hace gracia que mi mascota sea un… un sapo –súbitamente el desconocido le devolvió la mirada, y Hermione pudo ver que se sentía desesperado, y algo más. Tal vez se debía a que ella misma estaba sintiéndose así y supo reconocerlo, pero tuvo la certeza de que aquel niño también había pasado toda su vida sentándose en la fila de atrás, callándose las preguntas, y que también estaba solo. Hermione se envaró.

-¿Qué tiene de malo un sapo? –preguntó, seria.

-Es una mascota un poco pasada de moda, dicen. Sólo los pringados y los empollones tienen sapos.

Y de repente, la ola de indignación y de justicia furiosa que había abandonado a Hermione un minuto antes regresó en todo su apogeo.

-¿Eso dicen? –dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante. El otro niño retrocedió, amedrentado-. Pues que se rían. Qué capullos –se plantó delante de él, sin tener muy claro lo que estaba haciendo. No se había parado a pensarlo-. Soy Hermione Granger. Te ayudaré a buscar a Trevor, ¿te parece?

Estrechó enérgicamente una mano que estaba tan sudada como la suya propia, y ensayó lo que suponía que era una sonrisa confiada (nunca había usado nada semejante). En la cara de luna del chico apareció otra clase de sonrisa: tímida, aliviada, agradecida. Sí; definitivamente el muchacho estaba tan solo como ella. Al menos hasta hacía tres minutos.

-Yo soy Neville Longbottom –dijo sencillamente.

-Encantada. ¿Dónde viste a tu sapo por última vez? Vamos a separarnos, buscaremos cada uno en un lado del tren.

Y cuando se dividieron por el pasillo, Empollona Granger casi trotaba, sintiendo en sus miembros una desconocida ligereza, en la cara un rubor entusiasmado y mariposas en el estómago. Ya podía ver el encabezado de la primera carta que les escribiría a sus padres, se dijo alegre, mientras pecaba sin remordimientos de su exceso de fantasía una vez más. "Queridos papá y mamá: Hogwarts es maravilloso. He hecho un amigo. Se llama Neville."

* * *

**Hola güenas! Hay cosas que tengo que aclarar acerca de este capítulo. En primer lugar, no tengo ninguna constancia de que la casa de los padres de Hermione estuviera en Brighton. Es que no he encontrado ninguna referencia acerca del lugar de residencia de los Granger en el canon (si alguien sabe algo, agradeceré mil la información), así que escogí Brighton, que está en el sur y es razonablemente soleado (para Gran Bretaña); muchos de mis amigos iban allí en verano a aprender inglés cuando estábamos en el colegio. Y para las latinas criaturas (aunque supongo que ya lo habrán deducido por el contexto), "empollona" es "nerd", "chancona", obsesionada con los estudios (lo que Hermione era antes de entrar a Hogwarts, básicamente), y "capullo" viene a ser un "asshole". En inglés se entiende de inmediato XD**

**Eso es todo, mis tesoros. He visto que hay pocos fics acerca del momento en que Hermione y Neville se conocieron -y es un momento importante, creo que se puede decir que ambos fueron sus respectivos primeros amigos- así que aquí va mi contribución. Que tengan una buen semana X3**


	8. El diablo viste de blanco

**8: El diablo viste de blanco**

-¡Ay, Neville, qué bien que apareces! Anda, lleva esta bandeja afuera, tesoro.

Neville no había visitado demasiadas veces la Madriguera, pero conocía lo suficiente a Molly como para saber que la respuesta correcta era "sí, señora Weasley, será un placer"; cualquier intento de escurrir el bulto habría desembocado en consecuencias dolorosas o incluso sangrientas. Así que renunció a su "hola, Neville, bienvenido", agarró la bandeja de _vols-au-vent_ de champiñones firmemente por sus dos asas (lanzar maleficios a los mortífagos era una cosa, pero seguía siendo un torpe para la magia práctica, así que mejor dejar la varita en el bolsillo) y se dirigió serenamente "afuera", que, intuía, debía de ser el jardín.

Las habitaciones inferiores de la Madriguera le ofrecieron una espectacular carrera de obstáculos, al parecer diseñada para poner a prueba los nervios del participante y la integridad de su eventual carga de hojaldres: Weasleys vociferantes con la túnica a medio poner, descomunales ramos de flores que flotaban solos de un lado a otro, muebles que sin razón aparente eran empujados a uno u otro extremo del salón cada treinta segundos. Demonios. De adolescente, Neville había ido a las bodas de algunos de sus primos mayores, pero él y su abuela siempre acudían puntualmente al principio de la ceremonia. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que los preparativos previos pudieran convertir una bohemia granja inglesa en tamaño desatino.

-¡Neville! ¿Eres tú? –de repente Ginny se le atravesó en el campo de visión, ya vestida pero con la melena cayéndole salvaje por los hombros-. ¡Ya estás aquí! ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy… -pero un berrido proveniente del piso de arriba, que Neville reconoció con cierta dificultad como la voz de Harry, interrumpió su frase.

-¡Ginny! ¡TE HAS DEJADO UN ZAPATO AQUÍ ARRIBA!

-¡Harry, NEVILLE ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Por la barandilla del segundo piso Neville vio fugazmente el pelo alborotado de Harry y el cuello desabrochado de una túnica de gala.

-¡Hola, Neville! ¡GINNY, SUBE AHORA MISMO ANTES DE QUE SE TE HAGA UNA CARRERA EN LAS MEDIAS!

-¡YA VOY! –y con una mirada amable, Ginny volvió a desaparecer en la debacle en que se había convertido la casa de sus padres.

Neville suspiró y reemprendió su peligroso viaje hacia el jardín, donde ya se habían dispuesto las mesas para el banquete. Bill y Fleur estaban ayudando al señor Weasley a levantar el toldo blanco para la ceremonia; la pequeña Victoire estaba aferrada a una de las piernas de Bill, cuya expresión resignada daba a entender que ya había intentado infructuosamente despegársela varias veces.

Neville dejó la bandeja sobre una de las mesas, no sin antes hacerla peligrar por única vez al recibir una sonrisa de saludo por parte de Fleur, y regresó rápidamente al interior, donde tomó la escalera al segundo piso procurando mostrarse concentrado; no quería que la señora Weasley lo viera ocioso y volviera a encargarle algo. Sólo quería saludar a sus amigos; ¿dónde tendrían escondidos a los contrayentes? Vio por el rabillo del ojo a George Weasley persiguiendo a Ron tras una puerta entreabierta, tratando por lo visto de anular un hechizo mal lanzado que había decorado su túnica con una enorme gorguera isabelina; pero la puerta se cerró de golpe antes de que Neville pudiera decir hola. En ese momento una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y de un violento tirón arrastró a Neville dentro del armario de las escobas.

El minúsculo recinto estaba iluminado por una corona de llamas azules que flotaba a un palmo del techo, y debajo, acezante, estaba la convocadora, Hermione Granger. Neville pudo ver que ya estaba peinada y vestida. Unas pequeñas orquídeas adornaban su moño, y un velo caía por la espalda de su túnica color perla. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba lejos de ser radiante.

-Hola, Hermione…

-Neville, ESTOY HISTÉRICA.

-…estás muy guapa –completó resignado; ya estaba claro que ese día nadie tenía programado escuchar lo que dijera.

-No puedo más, Neville. Creo que me va a dar algo. Me va a dar algo y tendrán que llamar a los medimagos en mitad de la ceremonia. No puedo. ¿Dónde está Luna? –barbotó, saltando de un tema a otro.

-Llegará más tarde, ha ido a buscar a su padre. Vendrán juntos –contempló con curiosidad el sudor frío que perlaba la frente de la novia-. ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No. Claro que no estoy nerviosa. Nerviosa estaba antes de los ÉXTASIS. Nerviosa estaba cuando esperábamos en Hogwarts a que viniera Voldemort con sus malditos mortífagos. Neville, ahora mismo estoy al borde del colapso.

-¿Por la boda? Pero…

-Oh, Neville, no tienes ni idea de la presión. Me está matando. Todos están en plan "la novia esto" y "la novia lo otro", me arrastran de un sitio a otro, me visten, me llevan y me traen, de aquí para allá, ¿tú crees que en algún momento a alguien se le ha ocurrido preguntar qué es lo que yo quiero? ¡No! –Hermione estaba jadeando de ansiedad-. No, ni una sola vez. Se suponía que esta era mi boda, ¡que era nuestra boda! Y sin embargo me parece que perdimos el control hace meses.

Neville apoyó las manos en sus antebrazos, tratando de calmarle los temblores.

-Oye, Hermione, no te estreses. Todo acabará en un par de horas. Sólo tienes que esperar…

-¡Esperar! ¡Esperar! ¡Eso es todo lo que he hecho! –saltó Hermione, frustrada-. Intento mantenerme ocupada, pero todos me quitan el trabajo de las manos, "oh, no, Hermione, tú eres la novia, yo me encargo". No soporto estar aquí arrumbada, sin hacer nada, dejándome llevar. No soy una cría. Me angustia estar ociosa, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a si esto de la boda es una buena idea…

-Pero lo es, ¿verdad? –preguntó Neville, alarmado-. Tú quieres a Ron…

-CLARO QUE QUIERO A RON –y Neville se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, concretamente cuando la varita de Hermione le apuntó a la nariz, de que la novia estaba armada-. No te atrevas a dudar de eso ni un segundo.

-N-no lo dudo, no lo dudo, jamás lo he dudado –trató de tranquilizarla Neville, con la esperanza de que bajara la varita-. Trata de pensar en todo lo bueno que vendrá después, Hermione. Esto sólo es un día. Vale la pena pasar por ello, ¿verdad?

Hermione lucía más calmada ahora. Seguía empuñando la varita, pero en un ángulo más bajo, y Neville respiró. Le puso la mano en un hombro.

-Ánimo, Hermione. Te has enfrentado a cosas peores. Vas a casarte con Ron –y le sonrió-, este debería ser uno de los días más felices de tu vida. Intenta mantenerte distraída; antes de que te des cuenta estarás diciendo sí quiero, y todo habrá acabado.

Hermione, aún trémula, le sonrió también.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Necesito distraerme.

De repente, la varita de Hermione volvía a apuntar a Neville, que retrocedió, confuso.

-¿Hermione…?

-Necesito una situación en la que los demás respeten mi autoridad y me permitan actuar por mi cuenta.

De repente, la situación le resultó a Neville desagradablemente familiar: un recinto oscuro, la luz del fuego, Hermione apuntándolo con la varita con una expresión extraña en la cara…

-Hermione…

-Neville, siento mucho, mucho esto. Perdóname.

-¡HERMIONE, NI SE TE OCU…!

-¡_Diffindo_!

Y Neville cayó hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta de golpe, con una escandalosa hemorragia nasal.

* * *

Las cosas salieron bien. El resto de asistentes, asustados ante el imprevisto, creyeron la versión oficial de que Neville había tenido una subida de tensión y aceptaron las órdenes de una renovada Hermione, que se encargó de curarlo y de organizar su atención médica hasta que fue la hora de recibir a los invitados. Hermione recorrió el camino hasta el estrado donde Ron la esperaba flanqueada por su padre y su madre, con una sonrisa tan radiante como su túnica, a la que le habían limpiado las manchas de la sangre de Neville sólo unos instantes antes. Neville, por su parte, contempló toda la ceremonia desde su asiento con una sonrisilla resignada y una promesa de Hermione de compensarle las molestias, sin muestras de haber sido maldecido en plena cara hacía tan solo unas horas.

-Hermione está muy bonita –comentó Luna a su lado, soñadora.

-Sí –asintió por lo bajo Neville, y sonrió-. La muy cabrona.

* * *

**En primer lugar, disculpad la ausencia. Este verano me tiene ahuevada ^^U. Y para continuar, tengo que decir que este capítulo, que escribí sin ningún tipo de planificación (tenía varias ideas para las diferentes entradas, pero esta ocurrió de manera espontánea), es uno de los que más me gustan y que más divertidos me resultaron de escribir. Me encantan las grandes reuniones familiares donde hay mucha comida y la gente se grita ^^ (a ese respecto pido disculpas por el momento Howard/Bernadette de Harry y Ginny, no me pude resistir X3). Espero que haya conseguido sacaros por lo menos una sonrisa.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Belsan/.**


	9. Honey

**Uoh, Belsan escribiendo porno. LO NUNCA VISTO.**

**9: Honey**

Qué boca tan dulce. No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo mientras esa boca evolucionaba en la suya, húmeda y cálida, desenvolviéndose la una a la otra mientras florecían los rincones más insospechados de ambos cuerpos. Y las caricias, también. Dulces, dulces, lentas, como la miel, provocándole una excitación brutal, pero tranquila a un tiempo. Tierna. Dulce.

Hermione nunca se había tenido por una persona que se revuelca con el primer individuo disponible del barrio. Siempre había pensado que, cuando se arrojara en brazos de alguien, ese alguien sería especial, alguien escogido por ella conscientemente, alguien a quien conociera en profundidad y con quien pudiera plantearse algo a largo plazo… de hecho, siempre había pensado que sería con Ron. Para qué engañarse.

Pero Ron andaba por ahí dándose el lote con Lavender Brown, celebrando su victoria en el campo de quidditch y en el de las chicas con una dosis extra de saliva, y ella se había quedado sola, náufraga en un mar de gryffindors enfiestados, donde incluso Harry y Ginny, estrellas del equipo, tenían poco tiempo que dedicarle. Y se había acabado refugiando en el único pecho que quiso recibirla. El de Neville.

Sentada en su regazo, con las piernas rodeándole la cintura y las manos enredadas en su pelo, Hermione sintió que sus bocas habían sido hechas para besarse. Algo que nunca, jamás hubiera creído posible. Había chicos ahí fuera que eran amigos y punto, y era perfectamente normal no querer llevar las cosas más allá. Si con Harry, el atractivo y heroico Niño que Vivió, era posible, cómo no iba a serlo con Neville, el chico torpe de clase, que apenas y alzaba la voz delante de las chicas. Ni hablar. Y sin embargo aquella noche, cuando los últimos rezagados partieron a dormir, cuando se quedaron solos, abrazados, salpicados por las lágrimas de Hermione, y Neville, tras haberla acunado y mimado largamente, la besó, ella no sintió que las cosas estuvieran funcionando mal.

Suspiró contra su boca, su cuerpo moviéndose solo para acercarse más al de él, y pudo oír que Neville gemía muy bajito mientras la enlazaba férreamente por la cintura y la recostaba sobre el sofá de la Sala Común. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que los brazos de Neville, incapaces de mantener en equilibrio un caldero del número uno, fueran tan fuertes. Claro que tampoco había pensado jamás que sus labios fuesen tan dulces. Dios, qué dulces. De vez en cuando se separaba de su boca y la besaba en las mejillas, en la frente, en la barbilla, en el cuello, acariciándole el pelo y susurrando su nombre sin parar; cada vez que la llamaba, Hermione sentía que se fundía entera, que podría ponerse a llorar. Ay, Neville, quería decir, pero su boca estaba cerrada, cerrada para cualquier cosa que no fuera la boca de Neville, la piel de Neville, y oh, sus labios ya estaban sobre el pecho de ella, a través del jersey, y no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero súbitamente la excitación se volvió dolorosa en sus pezones erizados y alcanzó con un relámpago la grieta entre sus muslos.

-Neville -susurró casi en un sollozo, arqueándose hacia atrás, y sus manos, liberadas ya de los pudores y las consideraciones racionales, se colaron debajo de su túnica y lo acariciaron; las formas de Neville eran suaves, tibias, firmes, con la piel erizada bajo sus yemas, y había algo en ellas que atraía a las manos de Hermione, como si ése, y no otro, fuera su sitio. ¿De cuándo Neville olía tan bien? ¿Desde cuándo podía notar, bajo la capa muelle de su carne, la tensión de sus músculos excitados, moviéndose sobre ella? De repente su vientre estaba descubierto y Neville lo besaba y lo acariciaba, con una mezcla de reverencia y deseo, como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubiera tocado jamás; Hermione ondulaba sobre el sofá, abandonada al ritmo que él marcaba con el sonido de sus besos, infinitamente consciente de la suavidad de los cojines contra su espalda, de la suavidad del pelo de Neville entre sus dedos, de su propio cuerpo como una extensión del cuerpo de él. Neville volvió a trepar hasta su boca, besándola con ternura, y al empujar sus caderas contra las de ella Hermione supo que la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

-Hermione –jadeó, desmoronándose sobre ella para abrazarla con fuerza, la boca enredada en su cuello, como si tuviese miedo de que se marchara. Sus cuerpos se frotaban suavemente, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, sin poder evitarlo. Hermione estaba temblando. O tal vez era él. Tal vez eran los dos.

-Neville, yo… -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Sí. Yo también -despacio, con calma, como si lo hiciera todos los días, Neville se apoyó de costado sobre el sofá y la ayudó a ponerse sobre el mismo lado, de espaldas a él, contra su pecho. Hermione continuó corcoveando contra el sexo de él, descubriendo lo arraigado que ese ritmo desconocido estaba en sus propias caderas, mientras Neville le besaba húmedamente el cuello y le acariciaba todo el cuerpo desde atrás, susurrándole al oído palabras que Hermione jamás creyó que le oiría decir. "Hermione, Hermione" la llamaba desesperado, tocándole la piel bajo la ropa; "Hermione, mi niña" y sus dedos jugaban dulcemente con sus pechos; "mi amor" decía, "mi amor" y su mano se perdía bajo la túnica y acariciaba la húmeda rosa de su sexo.

-Ay, Neville… -suspiró Hermione derrotada, abandonándose al placer que le subía por el vientre como una llamarada. Sin darse cuenta echó la mano hacia atrás y aferró el sexo de él, enhiesto y latente, y lo hizo danzar dentro de sus dedos, con el mismo ritmo de las caderas que seguían moviéndose, oyendo cómo las palabras de Neville se deshilachaban en jadeos que la encendían más allá del límite. A él debía de pasarle lo mismo, porque cuando a Hermione la atravesó el orgasmo, trémulo y sostenido, y se curvó hacia él ahogando un gemido tembloroso, Neville se precipitó en su propio abismo, el gemido ronco contra el cuello de ella, y los dedos de Hermione se humedecieron.

Permanecieron largo rato recostados, el uno contra el otro, en silencio, frente al fuego. Neville seguía besándola suavemente, con esa dulzura capaz de partirle el corazón, y ella no podía más que responder. Nunca se había imaginado que el sexo casual terminara en caricias y besos. Pero había muchas ideas preconcebidas que la habían abandonado esa noche.

-Nunca había hecho esto con nadie –susurró Hermione al fin.

-Yo tampoco –respondió Neville, levantándole la cara para volver a besarla en la boca-. Eres dulce, ¿lo sabías? Sabes a miel.

-Ay, Neville…

Y la noche se desenrolló, lenta y larga como una cinta.

* * *

**Lo admito, escribir este capítulo me resultó increíblemente fácil. Y placentero. Soy una erotómana and I now it X3**

**Sólo queda un capítulo más, queridas almas afines. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta ahora, sois fenomenales!**


	10. FLAG

**10: F.L.A.G.**

Ninguno de ellos hubiera llegado a ninguna parte sin ella.

Neville tenía esa certeza, aun sin tener manera de saber que Ron ya le había dicho algo parecido a Harry, una noche de verano, hacía un año y una guerra. Ni ellos dos, ni Luna, ni Ginny, ni el mismo Neville; ninguno de ellos habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad si nunca la hubieran conocido. Hermione había sido su bandera.

Y era curioso, reflexionó Neville, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el filo de la espada de Gryffindor y paseaba la mirada por los restos destruidos del Gran Comedor, aún flotando en el alivio producido por el final de la batalla. Porque, como todo el mundo sabía, había sido Harry Potter el estandarte de aquella guerra terrible, el horizonte hacia el que todos miraban, el símbolo de la resistencia que él y Ginny habían liderado en Hogwarts, haciéndose eco del resto del mundo mágico. Así era, Neville no lo negaba. Pero él estaba pensando en mucho, mucho antes.

Pensaba en el trayecto a Hogwarts en su primer año, cuando Hermione, entonces una completa desconocida, se ofreció a ayudarlo; y en el final de ese mismo curso, cuando ella regresó de las entrañas de la escuela con la primera de una larga serie de narraciones de alucinantes aventuras. Pensaba en su brillante inteligencia y en la manera desinteresada (aunque a veces un poco irritada, todo fuera dicho) en que la compartía con los demás cuando la necesitaban, y en cómo ejercía el liderazgo sin darse cuenta, poniéndose siempre del lado de los débiles y los desfavorecidos; pensaba en cómo Hermione se había alzado desde las oscuras mazmorras del ostracismo y el maltrato escolar para erigirse en una heroína del mundo mágico.

Neville sonrió, enternecido, los ojos fijos en la espada, aunque realmente su mirada estaba a mundos de distancia, contemplando a la mujer por la cual todo había sido posible. Si Hermione no lo hubiera hecho, si no les hubiera mostrado que era posible, ¿lo habrían intentado ellos siquiera? Quería pensar que sí, que de una manera o de otra todos los Longbottom, los Weasley y las Lovegood del mundo habrían acabado encontrando su propio valor y librado sus propias batallas contra sus demonios personales. Eso es lo que Hermione les habría dicho, estaba seguro. Pero los hechos eran los hechos: había sido Hermione la primera, la única en su momento en alzar la cabeza y negarse a sucumbir a la humillación y a la injusticia. Harry venía de un entorno de malos tratos constantes y para él fue un choque descubrirse querido y admirado; Hermione nunca había sido nadie, pero se había negado a aceptarlo, y con su valor había encabezado a todos los nadies del colegio, a los parias, a los olvidados, a los cobardes.

Neville lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia el lugar donde Hermione se encontraba, en un discreto segundo plano mientras los Weasley se abrazaban y consolaban bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, que parecía tener más ganas de desaparecer que de ejercer como héroe del día por enésima vez. Tal vez nunca se lo diría; probablemente no fuera capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Hermione Granger lo agradecido que estaba de tenerla en su vida. Sin ella, sin su ejemplo, sin su imagen como bandera de oprimidos y desheredados, él, Neville Longbottom, nunca habría sido el hombre que estaba destinado a ser.

"Gracias" susurró para sí, antes de volver al Gran Comedor, a la post-batalla y a otra ronda de preguntas de sus nuevos admiradores. "Gracias, Hermione Granger. Me regalaste una vida".

* * *

**NOTA: F.L.A.G. es el título de una canción de Emilie Autumn; me gustó porque la letra es muy peleona y animada (tiene puntitos un poco misándricos, eso sí), y sobre todo por el título, que era muy adecuado para este último cap, porque "flag" significa bandera, simbolizando la bandera que es Hermione para todos los descastados de Hogwarts, y al mismo tiempo "F.L.A.G." son las siglas de Fight Like A Girl, y Hermione es una chica luchadora que nos ha inspirado a todas y todos, incluyendo a Neville.**

**Y con esto llegamos al final! Muchas gracias a todas las que me han seguido hasta aquí, todos los amabilísimos comentarios, el apoyo y el cariño a través de los reviews. Disculpen la tardanza en subir la culminación; estoy pasando septiembre en Perú con mi familia y me paso casi todo el tiempo paseando o comiendo. Válgame Dios .**

**Este ha sido mi primer proyecto de fanfiction de largo aliento, y creo que puedo decir que, gracias a ustedes, ha sido un éxito. Puede que un día de estos lo vuelva a intentar ^^. Gracias de nuevo, y nos vemos!**

**Belsan/.**


End file.
